dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 26 (DBPR)
Dragon Ball PR Episode 26: Another Familiar Face! Episode Information Release Date January 19, 2020 Arc Demon Rebellion Arc (Episodes 17-56), Grand Kai Saga (Episodes 23-32) Date November 18, Age 792 Synopsis Opening (Bit by Bit I'm Falling Under Your Spell) Episode 26 begins with Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Pikkon, Tapion, and Teripia back on Earth talking about their training while leaning on a rock before they hear an explosion in the desert a few miles away. The six of them then fly toward it to investigate, and they find two figures blasting a village in the desert. Upon closer inspection, Piccolo realizes that the two figures are possessed versions of King Cold and Frieza. The six of them then confront them, with Vegeta being annoyed at Frieza for returning back to life over and over again. A funny scene then occurs with a possessed version of Dodoria beginning to enter through the rift before Pikkon says, "No room for anymore, sorry!", before blasting the rift to atoms. Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo then begin fighting off King Cold and Frieza, with Vegeta getting impaled by a death beam to the chest. Piccolo then begins fighting off King Cold while Goku helps Vegeta up, and Tapion and Teripia begin fighting Frieza. This battle goes on for about half of the episode, with Frieza nearly killing Pikkon by slicing him in half with a Death Saucer, but Tapion pushes him out of the way, getting a small cut on his arm. Teripia then comes out of nowhere and sledgehammers Frieza from above into the ground, killing him with the raw force of Teripia's strength. King Cold then angers and attempts to impale Teripia with his horns, but it simply breaks off once it touches him. "My god... this guy is way too strong for someone so dumb..." Goku said, watching the fight. "Look who's talking." Piccolo replied as he then flew up to King Cold and kneed him in the gut, stunning him. Piccolo then kicked him downwards toward the ground, with Tapion then flying up to him and stabbing him in the heart with his sword, killing him. Pikkon, Tapion, and Teripia then agree to stay on Earth to help Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo defend it until they receive further orders from Grand Kai. The scene then switches back to the battle on Planet Yardrat, with Goten and Uub ganging up on Chappu. Pan then comes in and elbows Chappu in the face, causing his nose to break. "Rgh..gh.. YOU LITTLE SH-" Chappu attempts to attack Pan before Uub then chops him in the neck, knocking him dizzy but not unconscious. Chappu quickly recovers and swiftly turns around and kicks Uub in the arm, breaking it, and sending him flying down to the ground. "AGH! MY ARM...rgh...GUYS! KILL HIM ALREADY! WE DON'T HAVE ANYMORE SENZU BEANS!" Uub yelled from the ground, holding his broken arm. Pan then kneed Chappu in the back, sending him toward Goten. Goten quickly reacted and transformed into an SSJ2, charging up a Kamehameha. Once Chappu was close enough, Goten fired the Kamehameha, killing Chappu on contact and destroying his body. Goten then reverted back to his base form as an elder Yardrat came out of the rubble. "No...that was my son! HOW COULD YOU GUYS DO THAT!" The elder yelled out at them. "He was possessed! Listen, once we deal with this problem, we will revive them both back to normal, alright? Go get yourself to safety!" Pan replied as Butan saw the death of his brother and used an explosive wave to blast Trunks and Jodenku away. "C-Chappu..you fools KILLED HIM!" Butan began to anger and clenched his fists, resulting in them bleeding from his nails digging into his palms. "AND NOW, YOU'RE GONNA MEET HIM IN OTHER WORLD!" He powered up immensly, resulting in large wind currents which nearly blew the Z-Fighters away, but caused the rubble of the destroyed city to fly around in the air. "Alright, me and Jodenku will deal with this head on! You three, stay back and give us support if we need it, alright? Five against one could put us at a disadvantage if we aren't smart about it." Trunks told everyone, with everyone nodding in agreement. The episode ended with Trunks and Jodenku transforming into Super Saiyans and getting in their stances as an angry Butan stared down at them from a hill. Closing (Fireworks) (Next Episode) Episode 27: Planet Yardrat's Salvation